elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sabiem elevator fixtures
This is a list of elevator fixtures that have been used by Sabiem, a defunct elevator manufacturer from Bologna, Italy that has been acquired by Kone in 1985. 1950s to 1960s Black buttons Sabied used non-illuminating black buttons from the 1950s to the late 1960s. These buttons were also used in very early Orona elevators (which were branded as "Orona Sabiem") in the late 1960sBotoneras - Ascensores Polo, due to license agreement with Sabiem. However, some of these buttons were later replaced into illuminating ones in the 1980s by Sabiem, or in the 1990s or 2000s by third-party companies. Sabiem black buttons 1960s.jpg|Black buttons. Sabiem 1959.PNG|1959 Sabiem car operating panel with black buttons in Mexico City. File:Sabiem_White_Plastic_buttons_1960s.jpg|White plastic buttons which replaced on 1990s. 60sSabiemCarStation.png|1960s Sabiem black buttons. Sabiem Freight Elevator Car Station 1962 HK.jpg|1962 Sabiem freight elevator car station in Hong Kong. Hall stations/floor indicators, hall lanterns and car floor indicators The analog floor indicators usually have green and often yellowish, red or orange illuminated numbers, and are mostly found above the inside doors. On some smaller and freight elevators with manual doors, the inside indicators are usually mounted vertically above the button panel. Indicator on hall stations usually have an illuminating "COMING" word which would light up when the call button is pressed. File:1960s_Sabiem_custom_hall_floor_indicator.jpg|1960s Sabiem custom intermediate hall station in Hong Kong. File:1960_Sabiem_intermediate_hall_station.jpg|1960s Sabiem intermediate hall station in North Point View Mansion, Hong Kong. Vintage Sabiem callstation Penang.jpg|1963 Sabiem hall station in Penang, Malaysia. File:1961_Sabiem_Standard_HallStation.jpg|A standard 1960s Sabiem hall station in Hong Kong. File:1960s_Sabiem_HallStation_Yellow.jpg|1967 Sabiem hall station in Hong Kong which using yellow illuminated numbers. 1960s_Sabiem_CallStation_Special.jpg|1960s Sabiem call station with special design in Hong Kong File:1960s_Sabiem_HallStation_ArrowLamps.jpg|1960s Sabiem call station with arrows logo. 60sSabiemCallButton.png|1960s Sabiem call station in Mong Kok, Hong Kong. Sabiem Hall Station 1962 HK.jpg|1962 Sabiem hall station in Hong Kong, with green and yellowish illuminating numbers. Notice the "COMING" lamp. Sabiem narrowest elevator doors HK.jpg|Hong Kong's narrowest elevator doors at Pak Tat Mansion, Jordan. Which using 1960s Sabiem fixes. But they were replaced by Ringhing Engineering Lift Department (FeLift) in 2016. File:Sabiem_old_hall_fixtures_1960.jpg|1960s Sabiem hall lanterns which lights up in green/red and hall station buttons Vintage_Sabiem_floorcounter.jpg|1960's Sabiem green car floor counter. Sabiem indicator HK.jpg|Horizontal floor indicator above doors. File:Sabiem_indicator_Car_lanterns_HK.jpg|Horizontal floor indicator + lanterns above doors. 60sSabiemIndicator.png|1960s Sabiem car floor indicator. File:Sabiem_indicator_Red_HK.jpg.jpg|Horizontal floor indicator above doors which using Red illuminated numbers. File:Sabiem_indicator_Call_lanterns_HK.jpg|A 1960s Sabiem hall floor indicator and lanterns in Hong Kong. Sabiem Korea.png|A disabled 1960s Sabiem interior floor indicator + lanterns in South Korea. Notice the inside doors have been replaced. Sabiem vertical indicator HK.jpg|Vertical floor indicator used in a Sabiem freight elevator. Sabiem Freight Elevator Floor Indicator 1962 HK.jpg|1962 Sabiem analog car floor indicator for freight elevator in Hong Kong. 1970s Buttons In the 1970s, Sabiem used round illuminating plastic buttons, but some of these buttons were replaced in the 1990s. Sabiem_1970s_HallStationButton.JPG|1970's hall button Sabiem 1970s floor buttons HK.jpg|1970s floor buttons. Sabiem floor buttons 1969.jpg|White plastic buttons which replaced on 1990s. 70sSabiemCarStation.png|1970s Sabiem car station with white buttons. Hall Station and Car Floor Indicator In the 1970s, Sabiem revised their analog floor indicators, making them black square (resembling mahjong tiles) and lights up in green, but some of them are white and lights up in yellow. These analog indicators are mostly located above the elevator doors. Some of the hall stations often have illuminating "COMING" word which lights up when the call button is pressed, but this has mostly been replaced with an illuminating call button旺角太子金發大廈Sabiem升降機. On some smaller elevators, the outside indicators are usually mounted vertically on the hall stations, similar to those found in Sabiem elevators installed in the 1960s. Sabiem_1970s_Coming.JPG|Some of Sabiem elevator when the call button is pressed, will switching "COMING" word. File:Sabiem_1970s_Coming_2.jpg|Some of Sabiem elevator when the call button is pressed, will switching "COMING" (就到) Chinese word. File:1970s_Sabiem_HallStation_1960s_fixes.jpg|1970s Sabiem hall station, can see illuminated arrows logo to replaced "COMING" word which lights up when the call button is pressed. 70sSabiemCallButton.png|1970s Sabiem call station. Sabiem_mahjong_GreenandBlack_HallStation_70s.JPG|Sabiem mahjong tiles hall lanterns Sabiem mahjong tiles indicator 70s.jpg|1970s floor indicator. 70sSabiemIndicator.png|1970s Sabiem car floor indicator. Sabiem_mahjong_WhiteandYellow_HallStation_70s.JPG|A pre-1970s hall lanterns. Sabiem indicator 1969.jpg|A pre-1970s floor indicator display. File:1970s_Sabiem_CarStation_1960s_fixes.jpg|1970s Sabiem car satiation which using 1960s horizontal floor indicator above doors. File:Sabiem_vertical_indicator_HK_2.jpg|Vertical floor indicator used in a Sabiem elevator. 1980s Sabiem continued using their 1970s illuminating buttons and indicators with minor changes until around the mid 1980s. Some of the analog indicators now illuminated in yellow orange and the lenses are now white instead of black. Later, Sabiem started using rounded square illuminating buttons with black frame and electronic floor indicators. They are used in two elevator types; roped hydraulic and traction (mostly bottom-drive). Some elevators in old Hong Kong public housing blocks and car park buildings (both were built by either Hong Kong Housing Authority or Hong Kong Housing Society) in the early 1980s are using Dewhurst buttons, mostly the US81 series buttons. 80s Sabiem callstation HK.jpg|1980s Sabiem call station with an "Out of Service" lamp in Hong Kong (Credit to YouTube user Vincent Chong) 80s Sabiem carstation HK.jpg|1980s Sabiem car station in Hong Kong (Credit to YouTube user Vincent Chong) 80s Sabiem carstation HK diff.jpg|Another 1980s Sabiem car station in Hong Kong (Credit to YouTube user Vincent Chong) File:Dewhurst_US81_Sabiem.jpg|Dewhurst US81 series car button using in Sabiem elevator in Hong Kong. Lift Sabiem @ town hall, Mendrisio Switzerland Retake of Lift Sabiem @ block of flats, Via Breganzona 15, Lugano Switzerland File:黃大仙竹園北邨桃園樓Sabiem高速升降機|Sabiem elevator can find in Hong Kong public housing blocks which using US81 series buttons. (Video: 侯思正) 1990s-2017 Nowadays, Sabiem installs Kone elevators. In this period, and only Hong Kong still takes any new installations as they use Dewhurst US81 braille version buttons and Kone Traffic Master System controllers in 1990s. In 2000s or later, some Sabiem elevators in Hong Kong that have been modernized by Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd. (the distributor of Sabiem elevators in Hong Kong) are using fixtures made by Tung Da Electric Co., Ltd.Car Operating Panel旺角優酒店Sabiem升降機 Some Sabiem branded Kone elevators in Hong Kong also use Dewhurst US90-15 or US91-15 buttons, or Everbright buttons. However, some of these Everbright buttons are been replaced with Dewhurst buttons due to durability reason. Dewhurst File:Sabiem_UL200_Hall_HK.jpg|UL200 hidden legend indicators used on a refurbished Sabiem elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate shopping centre (Wan Tsui Shopping Centre). File:Sabiem_2003_Dewhurst_hall_station.jpg|Dewhurst indicators on Sabiem branded Kone elevator. File:Sabiem_2003_Dewhurst_carstation_US90-15.jpg|Dewhurst buttons on Sabiem branded Kone elevator. Tung Da Electric Sabiem_Call_Sation_PB5_R125.JPG|PB5 R125 call buttons set. ModdedSabiemIndicator.png|Modernized Sabiem car floor indicator. Sabiem_car_Sation_PB5_R125.JPG|PB5 R125 are commonly found in the modernized Sabiem elevators in Hong Kong. File:Sabiem_Call_Sation_TB11_R615.jpg|TB11 R615 call buttons set. File:Sabiem_Car_Sation_TB11_R615.jpg|TB11 R615 car buttons set. Sabiem_Call_Sation_TB11_R645.JPG|TB11 R645 call buttons set. Sabiem_Car_Sation_TB11_R645.jpg|TB11 R645 are commonly found in the modernized Sabiem elevators in Hong Kong. File:Sabiem_Car_Sation_TB11_R645_1.jpg|TB11 R645 car buttons set. File:Sabiem_Car_Sation_TB11_R645_2.jpg|TB11 R645 second car buttons set. File:Sabiem_Otis_type_indicator.jpg|Some of modernized Sabiem elevator using China Electronics Services LED hall floor indicator. File:Sabiem_Hall_Sation_B322022.jpg|Modernized Sabiem hall floor indicator. File:旺角花園街112-114號SABIEM 升降機|PB5 R125 are commonly found in the modernized Sabiem elevators in Hong Kong. (Video by Lift Wong)